


Crepes and Waffles

by KenmaisMood



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Job talk, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matsukawa has legendary crepes, Post-Time Skip, Seijoh first year shenanigans, Somehow Oikawa makes sense, Vines, Waffles, You cant go to a pro game without getting onigiri miya, meme-team at it but with serious stuff, there is S P I C Y stuff, this also let me get stuff out of my brain, this was a challege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenmaisMood/pseuds/KenmaisMood
Summary: Issei planned on proposing to Takahiro, but just a regular "will you marry me" won't do. Join him on his journey to propose to Hiro with a meme.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Crepes and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge with CheCheCheer. check out her version of this work here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801541

To say Issei was freaking out, was an understatement. Last week he bought a ring, one he thinks Hiro will love. It’s a silver band engraved with flowers, an inside joke they have about Hanahaki. That was a fun day, who knew so many people would write fanfiction about Japan’s volleyball team’s athletic trainer and Argentina’s setter? Well, to be fair that’s not where the fanfiction came from, but Tooru and Hajime don’t need to know that.

Issei was overthinking this, he knew he was, but he can’t stop his brain. Hiro had left for the bathroom and he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander as he stared at Shrek holding sunflowers.

_ What if he doesn’t say yes? What if he won’t feel comfortable enough? What if he breaks up with me after? _ Issei thought.  _ I can’t put that pressure on Hiro! It’ll be a repeat of that one practice game in high school, it was my fault though. Oh gosh, I’d be a horrible husband, I should just return the ring and- No. Issei stop that, you love him, he loves you, stop overthinking this. Just go and do it. _

He was saved from going deeper into his thoughts by Hiro coming out of the bathroom. “You good fam? You look like how you did when we read that one fic of us and Tooru and Hajime dating. Whatever you’re worried about, it’ll be fine. You got me by your side. I’m here whenever you need me.” Hiro gave a reassuring smile before he gave Issei a peck on the forehead and sat down in his lap and resumed Shrek.

Issei allowed himself to calm down, allowing the masterpiece of Shrek take over his mind before the wedding scene came into view and proposal plans came back into his mind.  _ Ok, how should I do this? It can’t just be ‘will you marry me?’ Hiro would be so disappointed. It’s gotta be a meme. Maybe Hajime or Oikawa could help? Maybe they could help recreate… WAFFLES! _

“I- what?” Hiro asked dumbfounded. Issei realized he said the last part out loud, and blushed.

“O-oh sorry,” Issei said sheepishly. “I’m craving waffles, a lot I guess. I dunno.”

Hiro smirked. “Oh don’t worry my dear Matsun, I shall give you waffles soon.”

“Thanks babe,” Issei laughed. “Also my dear Makki, you’re about to miss your favorite part.”

“Oh shit- Thanks Issei,” Hiro sighed in relief. “We must be silent now, or we risk disrespecting this gift from God himself.”

Issei smiled fondly, he loved how they switched from last names to first. He didn’t know why but it made him feel that much better.  _ Well, I gotta plan. Now we need Hajime and Tooru, when will they see each other next? Oh! The Olympics are next week! That’s perfect, Hiro would love it to have his proposal all over the news. This is perfect! There’s no way he could say no. _

Later that evening when Hiro went home Issei got on the phone. A few minutes before he bought tickets to the Olympics, all he could do is hope Hajime and Tooru go along with his plan and their teams versus each other. Finally, after a few rings, he heard the people he called pick up.

“Matsun!” The familiar voice of one Oikawa Tooru chirped. “You’re calling early, it’s kinda late for you though. What’s up? Makki break up with you?”

A sigh was heard from Hajime who was also on the phone and Issei let out a laugh. “No, if he broke up with me that would be the day you would finally realize that we are an anime. Well, technically manga right now…”

Hajime sighed again. “Can you stop talking like that? You’ve been at that since high school and I’m not getting any closer to understanding you.”

“No,” Issei snickered. “Anygay- I’m actually here for the opposite reason. I’m proposing to Takahiro but no way in hell am I just saying ‘will you marry me’ so I need your help to make it a meme.”

Issei took a sharp inhale as he prepared for what was coming. Tooru started squealing and blabbering congratulations. Issei turned off the audio on his phone and got prepared for bed. When he came back Tooru still hadn’t finished and Issei laughed hearing Hajime attempt to shut him up.

“Congrats Issei,” Hajime said with a sigh after he finally got Tooru to shut up. “If you’d tell us the plan then we’d be happy to help however we can.”

“Yeah!” Tooru assured. “Tell us the plan and we'll do whatever you want us to.”

Issei smirked as he told them his plan, and could tell the others were grinning as well. “Well team, plan… meme-age? Is a go!”

A few days later Issei wakes up to knocking on his door. “Must be Hiro,” Issei mumbles to himself as he drags himself to his door. “Hey babe.”

“Hi, Issei!” Hiro bubbled, too energetic for such an ungodly time. “I brought you waffles, you have the day off of work right?”

“Week actually, been saving up days off for the Olympics.” Issei corrected. “Now there’s a story behind those waffles I wanna hear.”

Hiro laughed as he walked inside. “Stole ‘em from a Karen. According to her, they were the worst waffles she ever had and she needed a complete refund and some of their other foods as compensation. I stole the waffles and booked it out of there, no one even noticed.”

“This is why I love you,” Issei huffed fondly. “You always have the best stories, maybe you should try being a comedian?”

“Maybe,” Hiro hummed. “Anygay you got your desired waffles and when you finish them I demand cuddles.”

“Oh,” Issei smirked as he gave Hiro a peck on the cheek. “You’ll get your cuddles… maybe even something even more…”

“Shut up ya horny bastard.” Hiro mocked. “Now eat your waffles, I need my cuddles.”

Issei laughed before he started on his waffles. When he finished he saw Hiro sitting on the couch fidgeting as he waited for his cuddles. “One sec babe, I got us tickets for the Olympics.” Issei went into his room and grabbed said tickets, before putting them on the coffee table. “Now, it’s cuddle time.”

Hiro looked at Issei from the couch through his eyelashes fluttering them seductively. Issei knew what Hiro had wanted, but now that he’d asked Issei just  _ had _ to deny him. Issei smiled softly as he just sat down and pulled Hiro onto his lap.

Hiro whined and tried to move back to rub against Issei’s dick, but Issei firmly planted his hands on Hiro’s waist. Hiro pouted and attempted to pry Issei’s hands off but his hands stood still. Before Hiro could try another trick Issei nibbled on his ear, gaining a small gasp.

Issei smirked, he’d never deny his beloved what he wants. He moved his hands from Hiro’s waist and turned Hiro around to face him. Hiro took this opportunity and he started to straddle Issei before leaning down and lightly biting his shoulder. Issei let out a deep groan, and he felt it go straight to Hiro’s member. 

Hiro tipped his head up slightly and Issei took the opportunity and locked their lips together. Issei snaked an arm down to the hem of Hiro’s shirt and was about to tug it off when the sound of a door slamming against a wall made the two snap up in shock.

“Hello,” Tooru, who had just entered Issei’s house, sang. “I see you two are having a good time.”

“ _ Were _ having a good time,” Hiro pouted. “Before you cockblocked us. I didn’t even get to take off my shirt!”

“All in a day’s work of a fourth wheel.” Tooru set down a bag next to the couch before flopping down on the floor.

“Fourth wheel?” Issei questioned, raising an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“A fourth wheel,” Tooru explained. “Is different from a third wheel. See, a third wheel sits in and just makes things awkward. A fourth wheel purposely ruins an evening, no awkwardness at all.”

“With you everything is awkward,” Issei and Hiro retorted in unison. Tooru let out a squawk before throwing a nearby pillow at them.

“ANYWAY!” Tooru exclaimed. “I’m staying here instead of the hotel, my teammates will definitely attempt to get me to show them around. And no way am I letting those blockheads drag me around and embarrass me. You guys are the only blockheads who can do that.”

“Aww,” Hiro cooed. “You do care about us! Well, Hajime will be here soon then, Matsun you got some wine?”

“Yeah,” Issei nodded. “I got a lot, someone thought it’d be a good idea to bring wine to a funeral. No one drank it and the person working it had decided to split it among us who helped with the burial. So I got all of it because my co-workers are still lazy shits.”

“Ouch,” Hiro said warily. “Do seriously none of your co-workers have compassion for the dead?”

“Probably not,” Issei sighed. “But at least it means I might get a raise soon and they might get demoted or fired.”

Tooru and Hiro hummed in agreement before the sound of the front door opening was heard again, though this time much less aggressive. “You got wine Issei?”

The trio in the living room laughed. “Yeah, I got wine,” Issei responded. “And Oiks ain’t getting any. You got a bunch of games ahead of you.”

“Ah well,” Tooru shrugged. “At least I get to film you all while drunk. And these nights usually end in a cuddle pile so I can’t complain.”

Hiro and Issei nodded in agreement while Hajime just huffed. “C’mon, let’s down this wine. Matsun, you’re making crepes.” Hajime walked over to where the past Seijoh third-years were gathered and sat down on the floor next to Tooru and looked expectantly at Issei to grab the wine.

Issei huffed a laugh and stood up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed wine and some mugs, never again will he let his friends get drunk without the drink in a sealed container or a cup without a handle. Cleaning the carpet was a nightmare.

When Issei walked back into the living room he was greeted by a snort, probably because of his cup choice, though it is one he always uses now. Tooru saw the mugs and gave an indigent whine, mumbling about how it was one time and he didn’t need to keep embarrassing him.

Issei just smirked at Tooru as he set the mugs and wine bottles on the coffee table before pouring them. The rest of the evening consisted of drunk shenanigans and Hiro having to take a shower because he got wine on his head. Issei was disoriented as he woke up but registered three sources of body heat, and smiled knowing his friends indeed fell asleep in a cuddle pile.

He heaved a sigh as he realized if he wanted to make crepes he should start now, and headed to his front door and unlocked it. So many people bust in he has to do it every morning or his door would break. Issei laughed fondly of the time his door actually broke, it was fun hosting the whole Japan national team though. Still had no idea how it happened.

“Mornin’ babe,” A groggy Hiro yawned walking into the kitchen and giving Issei a peck on the cheek. “Making crepes?”

“Yeah,” Issei nodded absentmindedly, focus on the crepes he’s making. “How are the domestic mother fuckers?”

“Dunno,” Hiro mumbled as he slipped his arms around Issei. “Came right here, they’re probably cuddling each other. Ima draw something on their backs if so.”

“Nice,” Issei smiled. His boyfriend was way too cute. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such an amazing person. He’s so cute and he knows how to confuse Hajime and Tooru as well, with knowledge few people know. “Been thinking about how Hajime might look in a henna tattoo.”

“Because of Author-san’s other work?” Hiro questioned. “The Heather one?”

Issei nodded and Hiro smiled. He nuzzled into Issei’s neck one last time before heading into the living room, most definitely to write on Hajime and Tooru. Wonder if they’ll notice this time. Issei finished the crepes and grabbed everything needed to serve them and sat them out at the table.

He saw Hajime and Tooru asleep cuddling each other so he went back into the kitchen and came out with some pots. Hiro looked up from where he was adding the finishing touches to the “I love Iwaizumi Hajime~” on Tooru’s back.

He smirked before standing up and walking up to Issei and grabbing one of the pots. The chaotic duo looked at each other and silently counted down from three before they clanged them together.

Hajime and Tooru woke up almost immediately, Hajime with a look that would scare even Suga. Yes, Suga. C’mon, you didn’t really think Issei would fall for the angel trick did you? Suga is probably the devil in disguise, no way he could think he’s innocent like most of the fanbase.

Issei laughed, as he was used to the face. “I made crepes, they’re on the table.” Issei laughed once again as Hajime’s face immediately relaxed and turned into one of pure happiness. Tooru who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes got up as Hajime did, both of them making their way to the table, happy to indulge in Issei’s crepes.

Suddenly Issei tensed up as he heard loud music being blasted, there were only two people that meant were coming. Though he shouldn’t be surprised, Hajime once said that those two were in the middle of their extra practice time before they dropped what they were doing and booked it out of the gym. At the exact same time Issei started making crepes. Those two had an innate ability to sense when he was making crepes. It was creepy. He liked it.

“There are crepes!” A familiar voice shouted, and it revealed Miya Atsumu. “Ya better not have thought ya could get away without us gettin’ yer crepes.”

“Yeah!” Another familiar voice shouted, this one being Hinata Shoyo. “Your crepes are the best and we  _ need _ them.”

“Get your own crepes Tajikara!” Tooru shouted from the table. Hinata perked up at seeing Tooru, the two having gained an odd friendship when they met in Brazil.

“Tooru!” Hinata shouted. “I thought you’d be staying at a hotel with your teammates.”

“Nah,” Tooru replied. “Those guys are insane when traveling, and I wanted to have Matsun’s crepes. No one can deny Matsun’s crepes.”

“Put a ™ there,” Hiro commented, gaining odd looks from everyone.

“How…” Atsumu questioned. “How did you do that? How… how was that different from normal speech?”

Hiro shrugged. “Dunno, probably that same way I can do this :/”

Everyone, except Issei, looked at Hiro as if he stated he was the cause of the coronavirus. Though that doesn’t exist in this world. It never will. Not if Author-san can help it. Now back on topic. “It’s not a big deal my dude. It’s just what he do. Now, dig in on the crepes <3”

Hajime sighed before preparing a crepe and moaning happily after taking a bite, the rest of the group following. Issei noticed throughout the meal Atsumu and Hinata sneaking glances at him, and apparently, Hajime did as well because when he and the duo finished eating he pulled them to Issei’s room.

When they returned Hinata gave Issei a bright smile and Atsumu a subtle nod, so he guessed Hajime told them the plan. That’ll be nice, they can make sure no one stops the plan. He gave a smile back before turning his attention back to his breakfast, aka Hiro, and his whipped cream covered mouth.

Issei was nervous,  _ really _ nervous. He hadn’t felt this nervous since his first match against Shiratorizawa.  _ Yes, _ Issei thought.  _ The first match against Shiratorizawa, they were a powerhouse school, I was a first-year, and when I asked Takahiro to date me it was fine because he accepted or rejected me. _

_ Back then it was a deal of get the guy or no, this is  _ marry _ the guy or no, and back then we could have just gone our separate ways, now there’s a chance I’ll lose him forever and- I’m going to stop overthinking. Sorry for the rant dear readers. _

Issei took a deep breath and turned to where he heard his voice being called. “I got onigiri!” Hiro shouted, holding up a bag label “Onigiri Miya” while stuffing an onigiri in his mouth. “It’s your money by the way.”

“Oh of course,” Issei mused. “You gonna get a job soon?” Issei grabbed the bag of onigiri and took one for himself.

“Dunno,” Hiro shrugged, swallowing a bite of his onigiri. “I had an idea for a job though.” Hiro looked at Issei who was looking at him, and Hiro was confused, something was off about Issei.

“Issei?” Hiro worried. “You okay? I haven’t seen you anything like this since high school.”

“Huh?” Issei shook himself out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. What’s your idea? For a job.” Hiro took Issei’s arm and guided him to the gym that was hosting the Argentina versus Japan game as people started giving them dirty looks for just standing there.

“Well,” Hiro hesitated. “I-I kinda wanna be an actor. But I’m nervous because it could force me to travel and I wanna be able to stay with you an-”

“Do it,” Issei stated. “It’s perfect for you. It’s an odd job, so not too much dedication is needed. You may have to travel, but, hey, Tooru is literally a citizen of Argentina now. Hajime has to travel all the time as well. I don’t mind. Sure you may not be able to stay with me as much, but I think if you have the chance to be an actor, take it. I don’t mind being the only ‘third-year’ not famous. Plus people mistake me as Sakusa all the time, so much that there’s a trending tag on Twitter called ‘Sakusa-look-alike’ that’s all pictures of me. I’m more famous than Sakusa in a way. Go, be an actor, it fits you so well.”

Hiro opened his mouth to say something before looking at Issei with a deadpan stare. “Aaaand I kinda maybe just a little wanna see you in make-up…”

“There we go,” Hiro smiled, before sitting down as they had arrived at their front row seats. “But yeah, I think I’ll give it a shot. Thanks Issei.”

In replacement of a “your welcome” Issei kissed Hiro on the lips. “Now come on, this is the first time Japan and Argentina have faced and I wanna see how many times Hajime and Tooru can flirt with their faces before someone notices.”

The answer is 8,944. And no one noticed, the game just ended. Which meant it was time to put his plan into action. And by god was Issei nervous. But, he knew he could do it. Now, it’s time to enjoy the show before they are called down. Issei was glad their seats were close enough they could hear everything as well.

“Hey cutie,” Tooru smirked as he sauntered over to Hajime. “Did you see me out there? Would you say I looked hot?”

“Hah?” Hajime sneered. “Yeah I saw you, but I was focused more on my own teammates. Surprised you know Japanese though.”

“Oh,” Tooru acted fake surprised. “Do I really look Argentinian? I’m Japanese, and wondering if you’d be my date.”

Tooru and Hajime continued their conversation, which started becoming an all-out argument  _ fast _ . Nearby, the national teams were stopped from stopping their argument by Hinata and Atsumu.

Soon enough it got physical. Hajime stood up annoyed and swiped at Tooru who retaliated before they started hitting. A scream was heard, and it came from Sakusa Kiyoomi. Tooru had cut Hajime’s cheek with a nail, and Hiro and Issei exchanged a glance.

“We gotta stop that,” Hiro grimaced, taking Issei’s arm and running down to the court. “That got bad fast.”

“Yeah,” Issei sighed. “I kinda knew this was gonna happen though, just not this bad.”

Hiro laughed in agreement before they got to the court. “Can you stop them?” The voice of Ojiro Aran spoke up.

“Yeah,” Issei nodded. He and Hiro started making their way to Tooru and Hajime when Issei caught camera movement out of the corner of his eyes. Suddenly Hiro stopped walking and started laughing. “What’s up Hiro?”

“S-sorry,” Hiro wiped a tear from his eye. “Just makes me think of an old vine.” Hiro held his hand out to Hajime and Tooru who had their hands against the other’s shoulder.

“Which one?” Issei questioned, fully aware of what vine he was referencing.

“Can I get a waffle?” Hiro smirked, having recovered from his laughing fit.

“Oohhhhh,” Issei said. “Can I  _ please _ get a waffle?”

Hiro snickered at Issei before turning to Tooru and Hajime to separate them. Issei took a deep breath before he pulled out the ring and grabbed Hiro’s arm. “I make the crepes, b-but could you make waffles along with me forever?”

Hiro stood still for a moment before he started trembling and tears started to run down his face. He vaguely recognized Tooru and Hajime stopping their fight and staring at them.

“Yes!” Hiro burst out. “Yes, yes, yes. A thousand million billion times yes! God, YES!” Hiro launched himself at Issei who had also started crying before giving him a kiss on the lips. Around them, the stragglers from the game started cheering.

“Look at them babe,” Tooru smirked, draping himself over Hajime’s shoulders. “So romantic! I hope you’ll propose to me like that.”

“Shittykawa,” Hajime sighed. “I already told you I’m not proposing. I’ll drop by at your place in Argentina with a ring, we both know that we’ll never split up. A proposal isn’t necessary.”

“Y-you already knew each other?” A confused Hakuba Gao asked.

“Yes,” Ushiwaka responded. “Those four used to play together in high school, though Oikawa should have g-”

“SHUT UP!” Hiro and Issei yelled in unison, a smile in their voice. “Tooru would never have gone to Shiratorizawa, maybe  _ you _ should have gone to Aoba Johsai!”

“T-they said that entire thing in unison,” Komori Motoya said, slack-jawed.

“Understandable,” Ushiwaka stated. “They have said that sentence many times, it’s not a stretch to say it in unison at this point.”

Tooru and Hajime huffed with laughter. “So meme-team,” Tooru started. “You're now the meme-husbands huh?”

“Yep!” Issei beamed, him giving the biggest smile he ever had. He looked fondly at Hiro who had tried on the ring, admiring the details.

“I love you,” Hiro smiled.

“You love my crepes,” Issei deadpanned. But they all knew it was meme for “I love you too.”

It was definitely fun seeing their engagement on national T.V. as well.


End file.
